Various types of safety valves for gas tank have been constructed in the past for controlling the flow passing therethrough. However, they cannot be used to measure the flow rate nor detect gas leakage. Further, they must be closed by hand thereby causing much inconvenience and wasting energy when the user forgets to close them.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved safety gas valve.